


Can I call you Daddy?

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light daddy kink, M/M, Sherlock is too smart for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock finds out a secret about Greg's sex life and he has some questions. Of course, tact is not his style.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonsterinsidethemind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themonsterinsidethemind).



> I am posted chapter 1 and 2 today and then 3 and 4 tomorrow ( Saterday).
> 
> I say light Daddy kink cause this is sort of my version on the 'daddy kink' and I guess compaired to other works out there it is light. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> If you do, please let me know. :)

“Why do you get turned on when your sexual partners call you Daddy?”

 

Lestrade nearly dropped his coffee onto his lap. Sherlock was standing in the middle of his office, starring at him with that intense gaze of his. Greg felt his cheeks warm as Sherlock looked him over, no doubt seeing every little detail of his sex life.

 

“It is the age different? I know your latest partner was significantly younger then you.”

 

Sherlock was still looking him over and Greg felt anger rise.

 

“Sherlock. This is way out of line.”

 

His voice had a hard edge to it that didn't happen often but when it did, people usually knew that backing down was the way to go. Not Sherlock though.

 

“Why would it? I'm curious. Is it the dominant factor? Knowing you are the one in control and doing everything you can to please your partner?”

 

Sherlock came even closer to Greg's desk, eagerness and curiosity in his eyes. Greg's hands were shaking and he grabbed the edge of his desk, trying to calm himself.

 

“Sherlock. I'm not having this conversation with you. Not now, not ever. Now, get out, I have work to do.”

 

Sherlock was now standing at Greg's desk, slightly bent forward, that intense gaze still in place. Greg felt heat rise to his cheeks again but not because of anger or embarrassment.

 

“It's nothing to be ashamed about Lestrade. I don't think any less of you for wanting to be called _Daddy_ during sex. I actually quite like the idea.”

 

Greg swallowed down a lump in his throat, trying to close his mouth as Sherlock's words entered his brain. He got up very slowly, keeping his hands on his desk.

 

“Get. Out. Sherlock.”

 

A look of confusion came on Sherlock's face and Greg closed his eyes. The genius didn't even know why this conversation was so wrong, on so many levels.

 

“Why are you angry Lestrade? I just told you I don't mind.”

 

Sherlock leaned even more over the desk and for a second Greg had a mental image of taking Sherlock right there. Pounding into him with force, marking him as his own while Sherlock called out his name.

 

“Oh.”

 

Greg froze in horror as Sherlock's eyes widened with realization.

 

“Oh. I've been suck a bad boy. Do you want to punish me now, _Daddy_?”

 

That's what did it.

 

“GET OUT!”

 

Greg's voice bellowed inside his office, making the windows rattle and Sherlock took 3 steps back in pure surprise.

 

“But.”

 

“Get out Sherlock, or I'll throw you out! How dare you?!”

 

Greg came around the desk, pointing a finger at Sherlock and Sherlock took another step towards the door. His mouth open, eyes full of shock. Greg felt more anger go through him, watching as Sherlock took another step to the door.

 

“I know you think little of me Sherlock but this. This is too much. I won't be made a fool for your amusement! Get out and don't come back. I don't want to see your face.”

 

Sherlock looked like he'd been stabbed in the heart but Greg didn't care. This was too much, even for Sherlock.

 

“Lestrade I.”

 

“Don't come to my crime scenes. If we need you, we'll text you.”

 

Greg went towards the door and he saw Sherlock flinch just a little. He opened his office door with more force then was nessesary and Sherlock's face became a stone wall. Gone were all the mixed emotions. Now he looked as composed and posh as ever. He went out, not even throwing a glance at Greg and Greg closed the door behind his back. Maybe with a bit more force then was necessary.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Greg almost thanked the criminals of London for being so dull and predictable in their crimes. There had been no need to call Sherlock in, the cases too straight forward and ordinary. It had been 2 weeks since they'd last seen each other and Greg still felt shame and anger at the memories of that conversation.

 

Sherlock had looked so shocked and hurt in those last moments and Greg hated himself for losing his temper like that. He knew Sherlock was a little different then most people, knew he was too curious and smart for his own good. He'd seen it a million times with suspects and loved ones, the effect Sherlock had on them but he'd never been in the spotlight himself. Not like that anyway.

 

When he'd first met Sherlock, the man had taking one look at him and told him his whole lifestory. It had been insane and amazing at the same time. He'd felt exposed but not violated and he'd never thought Sherlock would cross that line. Not until two weeks ago.

 

He looked down at his phone, debating whether to reach out or not. The look on Sherlock's face.

 

Greg sighed, shaking his head. He really didn't know how to handle this. For all he knew Sherlock really didn't get why it had been so wrong.

 

_Do you want to punish me now, Daddy?”_

 

Anger and heat rose up in him as he remembered Sherlock asking him that question. Why would he have done that? Was it boredom, a way to get a rile out of Greg? But what for?

He looked at his phone again, indecision in his mind. He almost wanted the criminals to start being creative again. He couldn't just send a random message, they'd never been like that. Never been that kind of friends.

 

_Friends?_

 

Greg got a sad smile on his face, he wasn't even sure they'd ever been friends to begin with. He'd met Sherlock at a crime scene no less, rambling on about a missing glove and that they were all idiots. They almost never talked about personal stuff, it had taken a year and a half to even know Sherlock was a drug user. He'd gotten a call from Mycroft, requesting Greg to the hospital when Greg had left at least a dozen text for Sherlock to come to a crime scene. He'd stared with shock in his eyes at Sherlock lying in the hospital bed, looking so soft and small under the white sheets.

 

So no, they weren't friends but Greg was worried. Normally when he got angry, when Sherlock insulted his team or him, Sherlock would be gone for a few days, letting Greg cool off and then he'd bounce in again as if nothing had happened. Now he'd not heard from the man for 2 weeks and Greg was restless. It wasn't like Sherlock to actually listen to him.

 

He'd almost called Mycroft but stopped himself just in time. Sherlock wouldn't appreciate it and Mcyroft would probably make things worse. He didn't mean to but Greg had soon figured out the two brothers just didn't know how to communicate with each other.

 

Finally making up his mind he typed out a text and sent it before he could chicken out.

 

**Coming round at 7. We have to talk. Greg**

 

He waited 2 minutes to get a reply and sighed deeply when his phone stayed silent. This could turn out to be a very bad idea but Greg needed to know some things, make this right.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 1 and 2. Now let's see how it ends...

Greg paced in front of 221B, he'd rang the bell at least 3 times and nobody came down. Even Mds. Hudson most be out cause she didn't respond to his calls either. He ran his hand though his hair, worrying his lip as he thought about his next move.

 

_I should just go home._ Maybe Sherlock was on a case for a client, his blog was finally getting some attention because of his help with the Yard on some big cases and people were asking his help. Greg would never forget the joy and excitement on Sherlock's face when he'd come in that day, an email in hand from a client, a wealthy one, who needed his help to find back two stolen Vermeer's.

 

He paced again, his hand going inside his pocket and grabbing the key inside. He'd gotten it from Mycroft a few years back, after another trip to the hospital. That occasion Sherlock had followed a suspect and ended up with some bruised ribs and a broken noise. He'd gotten the key to go visit Sherlock the days after he was released, making sure there was food in the fridge. Neither Mycroft nor Sherlock had asked it back so he'd kept it.

 

Today was the first day in nearly 5 years he'd use it again. Suddenly determined, and sick of acting like an unsure child, he pushed it in the lock and opened the door, heading to 221B with two steps at a time. He knocked on the door once and then opened it, dread settling in his stomach.

 

He recoiled as the smell hit his senses, unclean and unkept. The stench of left dishes and clothes, sweat and other odors. The flat was nearly dark, the street light barely able to penetrate through the closed up curtains. Greg could see the silhouette of stacks of papers and books, empty dishes and mugs everywhere. He carefully made his way further inside, it was hot in the flat, too hot to be healthy.

 

He reached the windows, only knocking his knee once on a piece of furniture and pulled open the curtain and window, letting the fresh air in as he found the radiator and turned it down. Turning around Greg held his breath, the place looked like a warzone, dust and cobwebs everywhere, half finished experiments on the table and in the sink. Greg didn't dare go too close, the smell alone was enough to want to throw up.

 

He took of his jacket and hung it up, not wanting to leave it on the chairs or sofa. He ran a hand through his hair again, fear clouding up his mind. His eyes went over the room, taking it all in, looking for needles. He'd only ever seen the flat this bad in Sherlock's days as an active user and he automatically scanned for drugs.

 

He heard footsteps on the stairs, determent and fast, not weak and stumbling and he turned around. Ready to face battle.

 

Sherlock came up the landing and stood still in shock. He blinked, taking in Greg and then his eyes went behind him, looking at the mess that once was a flat. Greg saw Sherlock flinch a little, just barely but it was enough for Greg to know this was not the past repeating itself.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock snapped out of whatever he was thinking, eyes boring into Greg's as he stepped inside, pulling his coat tighter around himself, a closed off expression on his face.

 

“Lestrade. Got yet another case you can't handle for me?”

 

The coldness made Greg recoil and Sherlock noticed, the lines around his mouth softening a little. Greg looked at Sherlock, gesturing to the room.

 

“What happened?”

 

Sherlock shrugged a shoulder, not meeting Greg's eyes. Greg noticed the tension in the man's shoulders, the fidgeting with his fingers. He was bursting with restless energy.

 

“You said we needed to talk. Don't think it's about the state of my flat.”

 

Still the same coldness in his voice, the hardness in his eyes. Greg felt like a fish on land, not knowing the best way to deal with this. One wrong word and it could all blow up in his face.

 

“No, it's not about the flat. I wanted to talk about what happened two weeks ago. I-I reacted too harshly.”

 

Sherlock just stood still, his face expressionless, almost as if he was bored.

 

“I shouldn't have kicked you out like that and I'm sorry.”

 

“Whatever. Goodbye Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock turned around, heading to his room and Greg just snapped.

 

“That's it! _Whatever_?! Are you serious right now Sherlock?! You don't even have any idea what you did do you! Coming to my place of work, asking me those things! Mocking me for it!”

 

Sherlock's eyes went wide with shock again as Greg grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from leaving.

 

“I know we aren't friends, I know you think I'm a lazy, stupid, fat ass cop but I always thought we got along well enough to be civil. Clearly I was wrong, just good enough to come and clean up your mess!”

 

Greg was panting, anger and hurt and humiliation racing inside him as Sherlock still looked at him with those wide eyes. It was just too much.

 

“God, you really don't get it. Why do I even bother?”

 

He dropped his hand of Sherlock and stalked to the door, grabbing his coat as he reached for the handle.

 

“Lestrade! Wait!”

 

Sherlock came round, placing himself between Greg and the door and Greg wanted to scuff him away. It had been enough, really. How much humiliation could one person take in an evening anyway?

 

“Don't go! Please. I-I'm sorry.”

 

Greg's mouth fell open as Sherlock turned him around, guiding him to the sofa. Greg couldn't sit down so he just turned around again, facing Sherlock who was walking back and forth, coat following behind. Greg saw Sherlock's lips move but couldn't decipher it, it was too fast and to quite for that.

 

After a few seconds Sherlock stopped, looking at Greg and Greg was taken aback by the openness in his eyes.

 

“I didn't mean to mock you. When I... It wasn't mocking, I swear.”

 

Sherlock swallowed and Greg followed the movement with his eyes. Sherlock took a small step closer.

 

“When I said I quite liked the idea, I meant it. I wasn't making fun of you. And, I don't see you as a lazy, stupid, fat ass cop at all. Why would I? You- You've always been there for me, to clean up my mess.”

 

Greg cringed but Sherlock shook his head, taking another step closer.

 

“You're right of course. I got so use to you being there. You always came. I never said thank you, all those times, I never showed you... Thank you.”

 

Greg felt his chest tighten and it was hard to breath. Sherlock looked so lost and young. So honest and open, as if all his walls were done. It was breathtaking.

 

“When I started that... conversation, I did it because I was intrigued. I know you are a caring and compassionate man and I figured this would also be true with your partners. You don't strike me as the type to just take and leave.”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Hearing Sherlock talk about him like this made Greg feel uneasy and turned on. Sherlock gave a little smile and Greg cursed himself mentally.

 

“Why are you so upset that I know you find me attractive? You know I can observe a lot from people, it's never been a problem before. Not even your divorce, the drinking.”

 

Sherlock stopped himself, biting his lip and Greg had a hard time looking away.

 

“That's different Sherlock.”

 

Greg swallowed and Sherlock came closer. Greg could feel the restless energy radiate of him.

 

“Why? It's not a crime to want someone Lestrade. Like I said before, I don't mind.”

 

Greg shook his head, huffing out a breath.

 

“Sherlock, you don't...”

 

“I don't what? Understand? I understand it perfectly, you want me but because I'm a junkie, a freak you don't plan to do anything about it. You're ashamed. It's not hard to figure out.”

 

Greg reached out on instinct, grabbing Sherlock's wrist. Sherlock stared down and Greg released his grip slightly but didn't let him go.

 

“I'm not ashamed of you. That's not it! And you aren't a junkie anymore.”

 

“I'll always be one, you know that. I know you thought I was using again when you came here tonight.”

 

Greg cast his eyes down, shame making his cheeks turn red.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Sherlock shrugged, dismissing it with a waive of his free hand.

 

“But, that's not the reason I'm not acting on my feelings Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock stood still, waiting for Greg to explain and Greg rubbed Sherlock's wrist with his thumb.

 

“I'm older then you Sherlock, much older. I don't want to start something and then have you figure out you can have so much better. I don't want to hold you back or slow you down. I don't want people thinking you consult for us not because you are good but because you spread your legs to get it. And to be honest, you are out of my league. I never will stand a chance wit you so why even try. It would be awkward, our relationship would change and I like having you around in my life.”

 

Sherlock took Greg's hands and squeezed them, taking a final step closer. There was almost no space left between them and Greg had to move his head back a little to look at Sherlock's face.

 

“You're an idiot Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock said it with a fond smile as Greg let out an 'oi' in protest.

 

“So what if you are older, I'm not a teenager anymore Greg, I'm an adult, it's perfectly acceptable to date me. And people will always talk, it's what they do. Let them, who cares if they think I fucked you to get to the top? We both know the truth and that's all that matters. You should have made a move Lestrade, I would have said yes. I can't believe we waited so long. I want you Lestrade. I want to be your good boy. I want to please you.”

 

“Sherlock, this is not just about...”

 

“I know. I'm not talking about just sex, though I want to have sex with you right now very, _very_ much.”

 

Sherlock brushed his lips to Greg's and Greg felt faint, gripping Sherlock's hands tighter.

 

“I'm talking about it all Lestrade. Sex, quite nights in, working together on cases, going to the movies, showing you off to the world, growing old together. I want it all.”

 

Greg couldn't speak, he blinked at Sherlock with hope and Sherlock blushed, looking at him through his lashes, a small smile on his lips.

“What do you say Lestrade? Can I be yours?”

 

Greg nodded and Sherlock's smile grew wider. He leaned closer to Greg's ear.

 

“Can I be your good boy now? _Daddy_?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“That's it. So beautiful and gorgeous. My good boy, that's it.”

 

Sherlock shivered, closing his eyes as Greg's lips explored his neck and chest. He was already panting, hands grabbing the sheets to try and ground himself and they'd only just started.

 

Greg looked glorious naked, brought shoulders, tanned skin, nipples standing out against the soft, dark brown hairs. Sherlock couldn't stop looking at him, the way the muscles flexed and twitched with every move Greg made. He was amazing.

 

Sherlock moaned loudly as Greg scrapped his teeth gently across his right nipple, he arched his back of the bed, knuckles turning white as he kept hold of the sheet. It was perfect torture. He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. Greg's hands slid up and down his sides, soothing him and Sherlock nearly wanted to cry. _How does he do that?_

 

“Greg. Greg, please.”

 

He didn't really know what he was asking for. He wanted everything Greg would give him and he still felt like it wouldn't be enough. He felt on fire, floating on air as Greg explored. Kissing, sucking, licking, biting, everywhere Greg could over his body.

 

He was totally naked, lying on his back, hands on either side of him, his legs spread with Greg between them. His cock was throbbing with need, jutting upwards with tiny drops of precome leaking onto his stomach.

 

He felt exposed but not vulnerable. He knew Greg wouldn't betray him or hurt him. He moaned again, thrusting his hips up slightly as he felt Greg's breath on his cock.

 

“Greg!”

 

He looked up, desperate and needy and Greg smiled a soft smile, coming up again to kiss his mouth, full of hunger and promise.

 

“That's my good boy. So beautiful and needing it.”

 

Greg's voice sounded like velvet and Sherlock blushed a deep red. He writhes underneath him, soft grasps and moans falling from his lips as Greg descents again, licking and kissing him.

 

It's almost too much, this feeling of losing control. He looks at Greg again and moans as he sees Greg's tongue flick out and lick his slit.

 

“GREG!”

 

The shout fills the room and Sherlock closes his eyes, embarrassment filling him. _Damnit!_

 

“Oh love. Don't look away. There's no need to be ashamed darling.”

 

Greg brushed his curls away, pulling them lightly and Sherlock opens his eyes again, staring right into Greg's.

 

Greg's eyes are full of lust but with a soft edge to it and Sherlock relaxes a fraction more. It wasn't the sex he was used to. It was more, much more and the feeling of it overwhelmed him.

 

He grabbed Greg's biceps, squeezing it hard to help ground him and Greg kissed him again.

 

“You're doing brilliantly love. My brilliant boy. Daddy is so proud of you.”

 

Sherlock blushed again, lifting his head up for another kiss and Greg smiled before complying. Their cock's brushed together and Greg let out a low growl.

 

“Greg.”

 

They locked eyes again and now Sherlock could see the beginning of Greg's control weaver. He moved again and their cock's fit together perfectly. Sherlock moaned and bit his lip.

 

“Don't love. Let me hear you.”

 

Greg whispered, rubbing their noses together before Greg kissed him again, less finesse and with more teeth. Greg's hands went to Sherlock's curls again, pulling them harder then before and Sherlock arched his back.

 

“You like that, don't you?”

 

Sherlock could only nod his head, Greg's voice husky with desire. His hand left Greg's biceps and went to his chest, feeling the hairs there before going lower.

 

“Shhhtt darling. This is all for you remember.”

 

Greg smiled as he grabbed Sherlock's hand, guiding it to his mouth and planting a kiss on it. Sherlock huffed and Greg raised an eyebrow.

 

“I. I want.”

 

Sherlock stopped, biting his lip again as he tried to look at Greg. Greg put Sherlock's hand down near his body, sitting up on his knees between Sherlock's legs.

 

“Yes? You'll have to tell me love. What do you want?”

 

“I. I want to suck you off, _Daddy_. Please?”

 

Sherlock licked his lips as he looked at Greg's cock. He heard Greg take in a breath and lifted his gaze. There was a weird look on Greg's face and Sherlock sat up suddenly, his aching erection forgotten.

 

“Did I? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Sherlock panicked, trying to figure out what had gone wrong when Greg spoke.

 

“Sherlock. It's not about me tonight. It's about you, what you want, what you need.”

Sherlock blinked, looking at Greg with disbelief.

 

“I. I told you what I want. I want to suck you off. I _need_ it.”

 

Greg sucked in a breath as his eyes went to Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock licked his lips and Greg moaned but he still didn't move.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock shook his head, grabbing Greg by the arms and pulling him in for an angry kiss.

 

“Stop it! It's not always about me. You don't have to deny yourself anything just to please me. I like sucking your cock, I like the feel of you inside my mouth, the taste of your cum going down my throat. Let me give you pleasure Daddy. Let me be your good boy, please _Daddy_.”

 

Greg moaned and pushed Sherlock down on the bed to kiss him with a new hunger. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg and dragged his nails down Greg's back as he slid a leg over him, bringing their erections together again.

 

“Please Daddy, let me take care of you. Please.”

 

Sherlock whispered as Greg released his mouth, pushing up to him as Greg grinned down. They both were panting, Sherlock's skin in goosebumps as Greg sucked an bit his neck, making the most amazing sounds.

 

“Okay. Okay, yes. You can suck Daddy's cock. Oh darling, so pretty.”

 

Greg rolled them over, Sherlock now on top of him and he went off, placing himself between Greg's spread legs. He licked his lips as he took in Greg's huge cock, the head all swollen, pre come forming and Sherlock couldn't wait anymore.

 

He went down and took Greg as far as he could in one go, secretly pleased when Greg screamed out and grabbed his hair. He started bobbing slowly up and down, hollowing his cheeks and doing every little thing Greg liked.

 

Sherlock heard Greg moan and pant above him and he fasted up, hollowing his cheeks even more, taking more in of Greg as he went. He moaned around Greg's cock and Greg pulled his hard hard, cursing loudly. Sherlock let go then, a delicious 'pop' sound as Sherlock looked at Greg.

 

Greg's eyes were hooded, his face flushed, sweat forming on his body. His cock stood up proud, twitching as Sherlock licked the tip.

 

“You're gorgeous, Daddy.”

 

Greg moaned loudly, pushing his hips up to try and get into that wet heat again and Sherlock took him in, regulating his breathing as he deepthroated. It was enough to make Greg come and Sherlock swallowed everything down while Greg screamed his name.

 

He got off, a little smirk on his face and Greg was still panting hard, his cock softening already. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off him, he was magnificent and his hands went to his cock, sucking in a breath at the touch.

 

He could only manage two strokes before Greg reached out and batted his hand away, grabbing and turning him over, pining him on the bed with his body.

 

“Mine, you good boy! What do you want as a present? You did so good, Daddy is so proud. What do you want, anything?”

Sherlock grabbed Greg's arse and pushed him closer, growling as his cock got pressed in between them.

 

“Kiss me Daddy.”

 

It was sloppy and messy but just what he wanted and he looked up at Greg.

 

“Your-your fingers. I want them inside me while you suck me off. Can I?”

 

“Yes! Yes of course love. Have Daddy's fingers and mouth. Anything you want.”

 

They kissed again and Sherlock nearly felt dizzy with the force and heat behind it. He looked into Greg's eyes, huge with love and hunger. He would never get enough of that.

 

Greg went down Sherlock's body, licking and biting his skin before teasing the slit of his cock. Sherlock gasped as Greg's tongue made contact with his heated skin, he felt on fire and pushed up, needed Greg around him, inside him.

 

“Lube love, we need lube.”

 

Sherlock growled as Greg got off him, going to the drawer to get the lube. He looked over his shoulder at Sherlock and winked.

 

“Patience, Sunshine. You won't be disappointed.”

 

Sherlock moaned at the gruffness of Greg's voice, the heat in his eyes and his cock gave a twitch. He reached out to Greg, needy to have him close and Greg's smile got wider as he came back to the bed, opening the bottle and putting some lube on his fingers.

 

“I love it when you lose control. It's making me hard again, just seeing you like this. Moaning, panting, reaching out for me. You can't wait to be fucked, can't you Sunshine? You need it, desperately. You need me.”

 

Greg whispered, his breath ghosting over Sherlock's cock again and Sherlock cried out, his hands reaching for Greg's arms. Greg tried to give him a stern look but the want in his eyes was too strong.

 

He went down, licking a strip from base to tip and Sherlock moaned loudly, his nails digging into Greg's arms.

 

“I love hearing you fall apart because of me Sunshine. You're perfect, so sensitive and willing. All for me. _Only for me_.

 

Sherlock nodded his head as Greg took in his cock head, suckling on it lightly while a finger teased his entrance. He was torn between wanting to push up and grinding down and he growled in frustration.

 

“Greg! Greg, please!”

 

Greg took Sherlock's cock in further, his finger probing at Sherlock's hole, easing it slowly open with his knuckle. He moaned around Sherlock's cock, going down more and Sherlock let his head drop down on the pillow, his legs shaking from the sensations.

 

“Greg!”

 

Greg pulled off, licking at the slit once more before spreading Sherlock's legs more and going down lower to lick his balls. His finger was fully inside now, the tightness driving Greg made and he crocked his finger, causing Sherlock to buck up and arch his back.

 

“That's it love, come apart for me. So tight! I love spreading you open like this, teasing you, stretching you further. Think you can handle two fingers now?”

 

Sherlock nodded, taking a deep breath before releasing it and Greg planted a kiss just below his bellybutton.

 

“That's my perfect boy. So glorious, look at you. Magnificent.”

 

Greg pushed his fingers in slowly, letting Sherlock adjust to the burn of being stretch before moving them. He went back down and took Sherlock's cock inside his mouth, sucking him off in time with his finger.

 

Greg felt his cock go hard at the sounds Sherlock was making above him. He could picture him perfectly. Cheeks red, curls damp, his eyes closed as his hands grabbed the sheets to try and not choke Greg.

 

Greg moved on the bed,moaning as his cock rubbed against the sheets and Sherlock made the most glorious sound. Greg sucked faster while he fucked him harder with his fingers. He heard Sherlock lose control, finally switching off that brain of his and Greg felt a stab of pride. He was the one that could do this to Sherlock. His mouth and fingers were driving the genius wild, making him lose control and Greg knew how hard that was for him.

 

He hollowed out his cheeks as he deepthroated Sherlock, his fingers fucking him hard and fast and soon Sherlock was trying to pull Greg's hair, warning him.

 

Greg just made a sound, not stopping his movements and Sherlock came with a loud scream, Greg's name vibrating off the walls as Greg did his best to swallow all of Sherlock's cum while he rutted against the sheets.

 

He sobbed as he came too, the last of Sherlock's release swallowed down and he pulled off slowly, retracting his fingers gently from Sherlock's hole.

 

He watched as Sherlock's hole clenched and unclenched and he leaned down, licking it, groaning as he got Sherlock's taste on his tongue.

 

“Daddy.”

 

Sherlock whined and Greg sat up, a loving expression on his face.

 

“You were amazing Sherlock. You are perfect. My gorgeous boy. Precious.”

 

Greg leaned over and kissed Sherlock's lips before going to the bathroom and grabbing a cloth.

 

He cleaned them both up, taking his time to touch and look at Sherlock. The man was totally spend and Greg loved the unfocused look in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“Was I good?”

 

Greg had dumped the cloth in the bathroom, curling up to Sherlock and was almost asleep when Sherlock's question was whispered in the air. Greg looked up, trying to meet Sherlock's eyes but Sherlock had his head turned, his eyes on the room instead.

 

“Sunshine?”

 

Greg sat up, his hand reaching out to brush some curls away and Sherlock let out a shaky breath.

“Sherlock, darling. Look at me, please?”

 

Sherlock bit his bottom lip but then turned his head, starring at Greg's chest instead. There was a faint blush on Sherlock's face and this time it wasn't from Greg's use if petnames or the effect of compliments and praise. This blush was different and Greg couldn't explain it, not for the life of him, but he just knew this blush was because of uncertainty and embarrassment.

 

“Sherlock, where is this coming from? You know it was good, didn't you...”

 

Greg stopped himself, afraid to ask and afraid to know the answer.

 

Sherlock sat up and reached out, grabbing Greg's hand.

 

“No! I mean, yes, I thought it was good, really good. That's not why I asked. Did you find it, _me_ good?”

 

Sherlock's blush was more visible now and Greg leaned in to kiss Sherlock's mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip before letting go. Sherlock had that dazed, unfocused look again and Greg smirked.

 

“Don't be smug, Lestrade. It doesn't sooth you.”

 

Sherlock tried to look cross but it didn't really work, the blush still in place.

 

“Oh, it's back to Lestrade now is it. You know, I like it a whole lot more when you call me Greg. Or when you scream it out.”

 

Sherlock's breath caught and Greg leaned in again, not able to resist kissing those ridiculous lips.

 

“Greg! Stop distracting me. You didn't answer the question.”

 

Sherlock was breathless, his hands on Greg's chest and Greg pulled back, something of disbelief in his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in challenge and Greg shook his head.

 

“You're serious Sherlock? Of course you were good! We just had amazing, mindblowing sex and I still can't keep my hands of you. Why would you ever think it wasn't good.”

 

Greg held up a hand in the air and Sherlock ducked his head.

 

“Sherlock don't. You need to talk to me. I know it's hard but I can't guess what's going on inside your brain right now.”

 

Sherlock looked up, determination in his eyes.

 

“You didn't fuck me.”

 

Greg's mouth fell open and Sherlock rolled his eyes, moving to get out of bed.

 

“Stop!”

 

Greg grabbed his arm, pulling him back in and wrapping him in a hug.

 

“I just fucked you love. I fucked you so good you screamed my name.”

 

Greg couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

 

“That's not what I mean, you just used your fingers, not your...”

 

Sherlock stopped, trying to get out of Greg's hold.

 

“Sherlock, don't run. We've just started this. We have time to get to know each other. What we like and don't like. I don't want to pound into you. I want it to be good, for both of us. Don't rush Sunshine.”

 

Greg's noise went to Sherlock's neck and he placed a tiny kiss there.

 

“But don't you want to fuck me?”

 

Sherlock was still pouting, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“Of course I want to Sherlock. But it's not like in the porn movies okay. It needs some planning, some patience and a lot of trust. I want to do this right, you deserve the best Sherlock. Not some quick shag, you deserve to be worshipped. Don't ever doubt me wanting you Sherlock. I've wanted you for so long, now we are finally together and I'll be damned if I mess this up because I'm impatient.”

 

“I'm not a virgin Greg. I can take it.”

 

Sherlock moved and Greg let go enough for Sherlock to look at him.

 

“I know Sherlock, but this is a first for me too. With you, I want our first time, like that, to be as perfect as possible. Is that so wrong of me, Sunshine?”

 

Greg's hands went through Sherlock's curls and Sherlock gave a sigh.

 

“No, it's not. I just, I'm not use to this. Sex in the past has been – well, nothing like this. I guess I was wondering if I did something wrong, something that would make you doubt kissing me in the first place.”

 

By the end of Sherlock's sentence Sherlock's voice had gone soft and Greg's heart ached. He looked so vulnerable right now and Greg wanted to protect him from everything and everyone, even his own mind.

 

“I can assure you, I'll never regret kissing you. I'll never regret making love to you and I can promise you, I'll never stop wanting you. You're the one Sherlock. Let's not ruin this by moving too fast, okay?”

 

Sherlock nodded, a smile forming on his face and Greg felt the band around his heart loosen up. He kissed the tip of Sherlock's noise and returned to their previous position.

 

“Let's get some sleep love. I want to be fully awake for the second round.”

 

Greg heard Sherlock such in a breath and he smiled.

 

“Turn off the lights, Sunshine and come here.”

 

Sherlock complied and nestled himself inside Greg's arms, sighing happily before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it, my version of Daddy kink and I hope you enjoyed it. I did enjoy writing it and I still find it pretty hot but I did write it afterall. ;)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
